


No More Running

by Fridaysbloom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridaysbloom/pseuds/Fridaysbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mama, she said, "Gotta keep him close to you. You might be alright."  <br/>In other words, Sarah Rogers gives wonderful advice to her boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Running

Based off of the song No More Running by Michael Kiwanuka.  
****

Mrs. Rogers knew from the very first time she met Bucky Barnes that he was gonna be good for her son. There were times when neighbors would gossip and old ladies would dramatize, but she never let it change anything. She approved of Bucky and how he made Steve happy. However he made him happy; It didn't matter to her. 

'Mama she said  
Got to keep him close to you

Got to keep him close to you

You might be alright'

Steve brought Buck home for the first time after the brunette had helped him out of a tight spot in the back of an alley. Steve was fine but Bucky had a two inch gash across his arm that honestly wasn't as bad as Steve was making it out to be. But, Steve insisted that Bucky let his mom check it out, just to make sure.   
Bucky only winced once and bit his lip twice when she poured alcohol over the cut. He cleared his throat politely as he looked at her with admiration in his eyes.   
"You've raised a real good son Mrs. Rogers, real good." She smiled gently before patting his cheek and saying, "I'm just glad I'm not the only one who sees it now." Steve would never admit to eavesdropping but he definitely felt his heart swell at Bucky's words. When his mother walked by him he barely heard her. "He's a good one Steve. Got to keep him close to you." 

'No more running through the alleys in the nighttime.'

Everyone admired Steve's courage and selflessness, but they also recognized his disregard for personal safety and his impulsivity. No one was more aware of Steve's dangerous nature than Bucky Barnes and Sarah Rogers. No one could blame them for trying to keep Steve away from alleyway scuffles that always ended in bloody noses and sprained bones. But as much as they tried, they couldn't be there all the time. Sometimes Steve would come in with a split lip and a wide grin as he told Bucky that some guy had had it coming.  
"Sorry Mrs. Rogers, I tried, really I did. I just wasn't fast enough this time." He'd set Steve down on a chair at the table as Sarah ran off to get the first aid kit.  
"I had him on the ropes Buck." These words were always muttered no matter the out come of the fight.  
"I know you did punk." 

'No more running through the wars in the days.'

"Damn it Steve!" This was the main thought in Bucky's head these days. He couldn't stop Steve from wanting to enlist, but he could sure try. The only good thing that had ever come from Steve's health in Bucky's opinion was that it kept him out of the goddamn army. Was it really too much to ask to keep his best friend alive?   
"Jesus Stevie, why're you so eager to go fight someone else's war?"   
Bucky was quite literally shaking Steve's sleight shoulders trying desperately to shove some sense into him.  
"Don't like bullies, Buck, y'know that." Bucky tried not to sigh.

"Steve, this isn't some playground scuffle from highschool. This is war, and Hitler ain't your average bully."

'No more holding on to something just to leave you.'

The day Bucky was drafted was the second worst day of his life. How in the world was he supposed to deal with fighting a war he's been trying so hard to keep his best friend out of?   
The day Bucky shipped out /was/ the worst day of his life. How was he supposed to leave the one person he'd never said goodbye to?

'Who goes running through those alleys anyway?'

Steve did his best to keep his promise to Bucky. He avoided fights he couldn't finish and he bundled up best he could when it got cold. He tried to carry on. But when he was given the option to join James and be what his friend had always called "toy soldiers", he jumped at the chance.

'Mama she said

Keep it behind you

Keep it behind you

You might be alright'

Sarah Rogers always told Steve that the past was the past and it was best to learn from it and then leave it behind. He tried to follow her advice even though he sometimes had trouble remembering her face or voice. So when he was given his new body he told himself that it was alright and that he could leave his old self behind. He did sometimes wonder what Bucky would think of this new version though. 

'No more running through the alleys in the nighttime  
No more running through the wars in the days  
No more holding on to something just to leave you.  
Who goes running through those alleys anyway?'

There were no alleys anymore and war was morning, noon, and night. The only thing that hadn't changed was the fact that Bucky was with him. "Til the end of the line." But then he wasn't, and Bucky and Steve was suddenly just Steve. Suddenly he was just Captain America, because Steve Rogers was somewhere frozen in the alps with Bucky Barnes. 

'Mama she said

Hold your head up high.

Keep your head up high

You might be alright.'

Steve did his best to imagine what his mother would say. Then he did his best to follow that. He kept his head high all he way up to when he sank himself into the ocean. Because really, why should he keep his head high when everyone he loved was dead?

'Mama she said

Hold your head up high.

Keep your head up high

You might be alright.'

Sarah Rogers was always a wise woman and she loved her boys fiercely. So when one of her boys was defrosted from the ocean, she was the first person he wanted to ask for advice and one of the last people he could get it from. There were so many changes and while it wasn't hard for him to adapt, he still wished he could go back to his home. He still wished he could've reached his hand just a little further down. 

'No more running through the alleys in the nighttime.  
No more running through the wars in the days.  
No more holding on to something just to leave you.  
Who goes running through those alleys anyway?'

Some days he tries to find his Brooklyn, but most of it is gone. Some alleys aren't there anymore.  
Some wars are long since over.  
Some people left a long time ago and they're never coming back.   
But who notices besides the shell of Steve Rogers?


End file.
